Aufwiedersehen, Mein Geliebtes Bruder
by Strange German Thing
Summary: It's November 11th 1989 and the Berlin Wall is coming down. I should be happy right? But how could I be when the most important person in my life will be gone forever? Germancest, character death


The shot could have been heard around the was that completely Earth shattering. Well...It shattered my world more like it. Among all the joy of that day, their had also been a tragedy. Did anyone stop? No. Why would they? No man,woman, or child dare shed a sad tear on that day. Besides...Its not like any human would mourn the death of a country. I ran to the east side as soon as the oppressed east Germans had flooded into the West side. When I arrived their were two people left in a seemingly hollow sheel of a city. I ran to them, recognizing one right away. He was annoyingly tall and had platinum blonde hair and strange violet eyes. Russia. But their was something off about him. That creepy smile he ususally wore was replaced with a grim frown of depression,horror,and..regret? What did Russia have that he regretted?And then I saw the smoking gun in his shaking hands. Then it registered why he was sorry. At his feel was another body. This man was much smaller then the Russian. Snow white hair,drenched in blood...The same red as his eyes. Those lively red eyes now searching,waiting...Empty. "Prussia." My voice was so quiet, it was barley audible to even me. I could hardly believe my eyes...This small,fragile...Broken man was my brother. "PRUSSIA!" My voice startled Russia, and his violet eyes grew wide in horror. I ran closer to them, and he fled. That obnoxiously long scarf flowing behind him. I had no time for Russia now though. I ran to the ground where Prussia lay. "Bruder..Bruder!" I grabbed his hand and wrist,feeling a pulse...But it was so faint, his very life so faint."West..." He croaked out. "Ost!I'm here, I'm right here!" The albino smiled weakly "I know...Listen...West.." I shook my head, not wanting to hear what very well could be his last words. "Nein! We have to get you to a hospital!" This made him laugh bitterly,as he coughed a bit of blood into his free hand. "Even if you could get me to one in time...They couldn't help me..Now shut up..And listen to big brother for once..." I shut my mouth, tears already forming in my icy blue eyes. "Bruder..I want you to know..How much I love you..So completely and utterly...You are smart and brave...Although sometimes a bit weak willed and you make stupid decisions...But West..You are also kind and compassionate You will rise above the darkness of your past and become the beautiful man and country I know you are." A couple tears rolled down his increasingly pale cheeks as he kept talking. "West..I know this is hard...for you but you mustn't loose faith. You can not afford the luxury of breaking down right now...You aren't just someone who lost his older brother...You...are...a country..You have to be strong...Fo-for your people...The need you.." A few of my tears hit his cheek "W-What if I can't be strong for them bruder? What if I fail..Again? What makes you so sure that I ca-"

"You will!" The clarity of his voice startled me. He was so sure. "You will...You...are..my brother.." he chuckled weakly "So you will...for me.." At that moment a group of people aproched us. It was France,England,America,Italy,Hungary and Russia. I glared at Russia. How dare he?! How dare he show his face back here! France stepped towards Prussia "Mon ami...you...are..leaving us?" The Frenchman's voice seemed so small, almost childish. "Wer,ich? Nein..." Prussia replied with a small grin. Then he forced himself to stand up,on shaking legs he walked up to everyone. "America..I'll start with you..." Prussia placed a hand on the American's shoulder. "Your a good kid...And you are and will continue to be a great country. I'm...glad I was able to help you so long ago.." America's usually goofy grin was replaced with a grim frown as he nodded, unable to say anything. He then looked to England "I don't know you all to well...But your a good guy...A bit misunderstood but..You have a strong will...I admire that." The Brit looked down,biting his lip. "Italy..." Prussia reached the small man and placed a hand on his head. "Italien..You have grown so much...You are a very special guy you know that? Take care of my brother...If you don't...I will haunt you forever." He chuckled and Italy nodded,tears streaming down his cheeks. "France..Oh France..The fun we have had...You are one of my best friends...And I will always remember the trouble the three of us would get into." France,despite his sadness gave a weak smile. "Oh...And I'll say hello to Joan of Arc for you..." That seemed to brake whatever strength France had left, for his feel to his knees,covering his face. Prussia patted his head and moved onto Hungary. She looked away. "Look at me Ungarn." His voice was strong,even though he was so weak, so she turned her sad green eyes back at him. "You are my oldest and most trusted friend..Its been so long...And we've been to hell and back...I love you. That's what I've always wanted to say..." Hungary's eyes went wide,she too, was speechless so she just nodded weakly and took a step back. Then he went to Russia. And he delivered three words. Three soul crushing words that everyone who heard knew would haunt Russia for the rest of time. "I forgive you." That was it. Russia shattered. Prussia smirked, the same smirk he wore into the battles of his glory days. He knew,that even though he was going to die, he knew that he was the victor. "West." He limped back over to me and gave me a weak hug. "Its over...My time is up. I love you...So,so much._ Please...be happy...Aufweidersehen...liebe bruder._." Prussia then walked away from us, outstretched his arms,and threw his head back towards the muted Autumn sun. And when the wind blew,a particularly strong gust...My brother seened to dissolve, starting at his finger tips,and replacing his scarred and beaten body with hundreds of pitch black feathers. Then the wind took my brother to Heaven. Those feathers Prussia had become were spread out to remind us that he would always be around...Always. Always with me. I fell to my knees then,and clutched my heart...Finally breaking down and sobbing. "Bruder! Bruder!" I think I remeber someone, I think it was Italy placing a small hand on my shoulder. " look up." I hesitated but Italy's usually timid voice was firm, so I looked up. And there. Right in front of me was an angel...Clad completely in white...The one thing that stood out about him were his eyes. Unmistakably red in any situation. "Ost..." He placed a finger to my lips,smiling gently. Then he leaned in closer and took his finger away,and replacing it with a kiss. His lips were cold and delicate...It was like if a snowflake had fell upon my lips and would,at any moment melt. Prussia pulled away and gave everyone a big, Prussia-like grin. And,despite myself...I was smiling back. "Auf Wiedersehen Pruessen..." He faded again,his smile and that kiss still burned in my mind and weighed heavily on my heart. But even so I gave a smile to the Heavens. A big smile, one from the heart, one that Prussia would have paid to see. "Aufweidersehen...Mein geliebtes Engel..."

ENDE


End file.
